1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston and piston ring arrangement for an internal combustion engine, having a piston that is provided with at least one piston ring accommodated in a ring groove having a ring gap. The present invention furthermore relates to a modular unit composed of a piston and piston ring arrangement and a cylinder or a cylinder sleeve of an internal combustion engine.
2. The Prior Art
These types of piston/piston ring arrangements are described in European Patent Application No. EP 0 059 233 A1, German Patent Application NO. DE 102 34 528 A1, and French Patent No. FR 1 178 629. These piston rings must seal the cylinder space in the direction of the crankcase, against the combustion gases formed during ignition of the fuel/air mixture in the combustion chamber, during operation. The rings are also supposed to prevent lubricant oil or oil vapors from passing into the combustion chamber.